


Such A Drag

by homokage



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaNaru - Freeform, KakashixNaruto, M/M, Naruto does drugs, Naruto says he isn't gay, One-Sided Attraction, Sasuke says he's straight, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Smut, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homokage/pseuds/homokage
Summary: Naruto claims he's straight, but some drugs and alcohol may change that.





	1. Prologue

Third Person P. O. V.

The young blonde pulled out a pack of Marlboro, hitting the bottom to get out the white object with an orange end. He put the orange part in his mouth and his hand in his pocket, searching for the damn lighter. "Shit" He thought as he couldn't seem to find it. He was almost embarrassed as he was holding an un-lit cigarette in his mouth. The blonde was actually standing in front of a local bar, one that was called Will of Fire. It was such a bad name, but the drinks were pretty damn good. The blonde let out a sigh of relief when he found his lighter, a swirl was engraved onto it. He took a draw of the Marlboro, using his index finger middle finger to take the cigarette out of his mouth. A cloud of smoke was blown out of his mouth as he continued to repeat this.

The blondes mind drifted to elsewhere as he continued to smoke. A smile appeared on his sun kissed face as he thought of his good friend Sasuke. The damn raven haired man he fell for, broke his heart. He could still remember how he had walked up to him at school, hoping they both could forget what he did. The butterflies in his stomach almost made him retreat back to a corner and be alone. What happened if Sasuke said no? But that was not him. He was the bad ass, sarcastic, takes no shit from anyone type of guy. He partied and stayed out late, yet managed to still be a student that had excellent grades. Maybe this behavior was due to his parents death. The blonde had walked to his next class, prepared to ask if they could forget the past and move on. He never got the chance.

"I love you too, Sakura-Chan." Sasuke said out loud as he kissed the pink haired girl. The sight of his crush kissing what was known as his drinking buddy made him sick to his stomach. Bile rose up and he ran to the bathroom. Those around him dismissed the issue and assumed he was hung over, or even on drugs. It was the usual Naruto, so not even his best friend Hinata could tell he was hurt and not truly sick. The raven looked away from his girlfriend, watching as the blonde ran to the men's room. When Naruto finally reached the bathroom he opened up a stall, not caring to close it, and opened the toilet to retch what he had eaten earlier that day. People passed by the stall, not caring that Naruto had once again came hung over to school.

"Oi, you!" a voice shouted at the blonde. Naruto looked up from his cigarette that was mostly gone, only to look into the eyes of a bartender. What was his name again... Kakashi Hatake? Yeah, that was it. Naruto sighed a bit as he had to put out his cigarette seeing as it was at the orange part, and was no longer smoke-able. The man known as Kakashi watched the blonde put out his cigarette, and guessed that the boy was no older then 17. Hell, he could not be out of high school yet by the way he seemed to be a party drop out kid. The blonde pulled out another Marlboro and lit it with his lighter. The blonde wanted this man to leave him to sulk and think about his fucked up life, and how he couldn't get the courage to tell a man how he felt.

"You seem very sad and upset. I may have a solution to that if your in for it. If so I will be inside at the bar.." The man walked away. Naruto glared at the man as he walked away, wondering if he was serious. How the hell do you walk up to a random person and say shit like "I have a solution if you're up for it" in the tone of a rapist?! The blonde took another puff of his cigarette, thinking of what he could do. He had nothing to really loose. He had already been deemed a fag at school, and Sasuke rejected him. And everyone thinks he is wasting his brains. So why not just say fuck it and do it. He threw the Marlboro to the ground, using the heel of his foot to put it out.

"You're a fucking drag" he whispered out. Naruto walked back into the bar, loving the intoxicating smell of vodka and strawberries. He walked through the sea of bodies, ignoring the women that came onto him. He was not interested in any of the men either seeing as he was not in the mood for a one night stand. He gagged at the smell of throw up that covered a girl with blonde hair. Or maybe that was a guy... All he knew was that a man with red hair chased after the blonde thing. Naruto made his way to the bar and looked for the man named Kakashi Hatake. He wanted to see if he could really forget his problems. Maybe it was a drug he had never taken before.

"Naruto, you're wasting your brains, damn teme" he could hear Sasuke tell him. He spotted the man with the silver hair cleaning the counter. The man waived the blonde over, and soon the voice of Sasuke was drowned out by the music in the background. The blonde sat at the counter as he awaited what Kakashi could possibly give him. The older male pulled out a bag from his pocket, white pills with red and black spots covered it. Very sketchy, but Naruto was interested in this drug. Kakashi began to explain what the drug affects were. Something about relief, lust, heat, and a few other things that really didn't matter.

"It will make you forget your troubles, just take one with a shot" Kakashi said as he poured a shot. The blonde did not question, still, about what the pills were and where this man had gotten them from. But that was not on his mind. What was on his mind was Sasuke Uchiha, and he needed to forget him for as long as possible. He needed to forget the pain of rejection and indulge in something else. He took the pill in his hand and put it on his tongue. He raised the shot glass to his lips, and tilted his head back as the alcohol slipped down his throat, burning on the way down. The pill had no immediate affect, but a small tingle started to grow in his lower region, soon spreading throughout his whole body.

"This is such a d-drag" Naruto said as a tingling sensation overcame his body.


	2. 1

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto woke up in his bed with a girl next to him. Both were naked, and he could guess what they had done. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about how many girls he had been with. He didn't think of himself as a man slut. He thought that he was giving those he slept with relief from their lives. And he enjoyed every single one of them. But perhaps the real reason he slept with so many girls was to get rid of the thought that he had a slight attraction to men. He pushed back the thought, saying he just thought some men were better looking. The blonde looked back to the girl next to him, trying to figure out her name. The woman turned to her side, giving him a good look at her face. Her eyes opened up, showing the brown orbs.

" Well good morning...." Naruto trailed off as he was still pulling a blank. The short brown hair, brown eyes, curvy body. The girl was clearly pissed that he had not remembered her name, seeing as he had said she was the best he has ever had. The blonde smiled sheepishly as he sat up and continued to think about her name. The girl glared at him and got out of the bed. She pulled on her pants and put her blouse back on. That was the last time she would ever sleep around with Naruto, seeing as he was a complete jerk. The blonde paid no attention to her gathering her items, and continued to think of her name. Memories of the shots he had taken the other day flooded his mind, but nothing about the girls name.

"I had a nice time, Rin Nohara" Naruto called out as she started to walk out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at him. He had remembered her name after all. The Uzumaki gave her his famous smile, making her forget that he didn't remember her name at first. She blew him an air kiss and continued to walk out the door. The blonde sighed and laid back down on the bed. He looked at his hand to see the name Rin Nohara scribbled on there along with a number. She was a good fuck in his opinion. But not good enough for him to even think about calling her. He pulled the covers over his head as he thought of school. He would be leaving soon to get to 1st period.

"Who was the whore?" A voice asked. He peeled the covers away from his face and looked at his doorway. Standing there was his friend Hinata Hyuga. A badass chick that kept him from doing dumb shit, but not all the time. The Hyuga closed the door and walked towards his bed, shaking her head at her friend. He could be such a man slut. One time she found him skipping class just to get a hummer from some chick named Ino. She was disgusted to find out that Ino did this on a daily bases. She honestly wondered how females could be attracted to such a man whore, who never cared about anyone's feelings. But she knew why, seeing as they lost their virginity to each other.

"She was not a whore. Just some other student from this school." He said. He never really liked the words slut, whore, or skank. He believed if a girl had sex with many partners, so be it. Being tied down for a relationship took all the fun out of sex. The blonde pulled the covers off of him, exposing his body. For his age, he had a very well built body. He had a six pack, and a v line. He was very muscular, but not too much so that he looked like he was on steroids. Surprisingly with all the drugs he had done, he never seemed to look sick or disgusting. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at Hinata as if to suggest they could do something. As tempting as it was for the female, she could only think of how many girls he slept with.

"Go take a shower you nasty sicko. We have 1st period in 1 hour" She said as she got up to push him towards the bathroom. Naruto laughed a bit as he thought of how she had a crush on him. Maybe that was why she scolded him for sleeping around with other girls, but she herself did the same thing. She would sometimes sleep with girls, claiming she hated sleeping with "Filthy Men". Apparently girls were much better then men, and Naruto could not disagree. But every now and then Hinata and him would sleep together, and never mention it again. It was almost like they were fuck buddies. The door closed behind Naruto as he was in the bathroom. He walked to his shower to turn it on, and rid himself of the stench of Rin.

"When are you going to stop making bad decisions, Naruto? You are smart, yet you choose to take drugs and sleep around" Hinata called out to him. The hot water stung him a bit, but he was busy focusing on what Hinata asked. He was always a straight A student, but he never seemed to be a good kid. It all started after his parents died when he was in the 9th grade, when he felt pain for the first time. When he felt the pain of being alone. It made him lose control on his life, and put him on the wrong path. The drinking drowned out his sadness, the drugs took him away from this world of pain. But he managed to continue being smart. Only because his mother asked him to be the best, those were her dying words.

"How about I will stop when I meet the love of my life, then I will become a better person" He answered her. Tears stung his eyes a bit as he thought of his parents. It was a touchy subject that no one talked about, maybe it was because of the last kid that tried to tell Naruto he was a wuss for crying over his dead parents. Kiba Inuzuka was his name, and he learned never to talk about Naruto's parent like that ever, unless he wanted to go to ICU. It was all an accident Naruto told them, and Kiba played along with it, afraid that the blonde would hurt him if he didn't. Naruto did not mean to hurt the boy, it just happened. Naruto shook his head as he tried to get rid of that thought. He finished up with washing his body and walked out of the shower.

"I really do hope you find that special someone, Naruto. You're a good man, I can tell" Hinata said as she handed him a towel. Naruto smiled at her as he walked to his closet. He never really thought about who he would be with. The idea of having someone to love, and risking getting hurt was something he did not want. After all, he loved his parents only for them to be ripped away from him. He would not make that mistake again. When he found that special someone, he will never let them go, no matter what. He doesn't want to be thrown back into the world of pain, and resort to drugs to rid him of the sadness. He just wants to feel happiness, without using alcohol or weed to get it. Was that too hard to ask for?


	3. 2

Third Person P. O. V.

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall. He was not very happy with the fact that his first period seemed to be going way slower then it usually did. The small hand seemed to move slowly as if taunting him that he would not be out of that class anytime soon. To kill time the boy looked around his classroom, searching for a way to distract him. Currently Iruka was teaching them the History of Konoha and other things that revolved around the place. The blonde yawned as he already knew everything from studying about this when he was younger. His blue eyes finally landed on one of his friends that seemed to not be paying attention either. It was none other then Sasuke Uchiha, the bastard that broke many girls hearts. But not as much as Naruto.

"Uzumaki, who founded Konoha?" Iruka asked the blonde boy who was not paying any attention. Naruto's head snapped to look at his teacher, and he seemed mad that Iruka would call on him. Some people in the class laughed at the fact the blonde was caught off guard by the question. Others said that his brain was already rotted from all the substances he used. This pissed off the blonde seeing as he knew the answer very well. He mumbled the answer with venom dripping on the words. Sasuke looked at his friend and laughed a bit at the fact the class managed to piss Naruto off. This was usually a bad thing. Iruka being a dick decided to ask Naruto to speak up.

"It was Hashirama Senju, Iruka Sensei!" Naruto seemed to spit out the words as if they had left a terrible taste in his mouth. Iruka's grin turned into a scowl as he moved on to asking other students questions about the founder. Sasuke's smile turned to a smirk as he watched the blonde calm down. It wasn't every day Naruto got through first period without blowing up on Iruka in a violent manner. So this was almost a surprise to watch him hold back all of his anger and let it go. Even Iruka seemed mad that he did not get a reaction out of Naruto that would allow him to suspend the blonde boy. Naruto was mad at himself for letting it go, and he wondered why he did. This was not like him at all. Thank god the bell finally rung.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun!" a voice called out. Naruto groaned as he turned to face the girl he had woken up in bed with. What was her name again... Rin Nohara! Naruto turned to face the brown haired girl, wondering what she could possibly want with him. Did she not understand that it was one night and nothing more? It was very simple to figure out seenig that all his other flings got the idea and never bothered him unless he called them. The brown haired girl smiled as she whispered something to one of her friends which caused them to giggle. Naruto rolled his eyes as he waited impatiently for her to hurry up and talk to him.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me?" Her voice was low and she sounded as if she was shy. The blonde had a confused look as he was not expecting that. He thought she might have asked to sleep with him again, or even worse, ask him out on a date. But she had gone to another level of weirdness as he was never asked to a dance by a fling. He stared at the girl wondering how he should break it to her. Rin looked back to her friends and gave a thumbs up, signaling it was going good. Naruto continued to stare at her, wondering how much of a dumb bitch she was. She needed to understand she was a good fuck and nothing more. So he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a big smile.

"Of course I wouldn't go to the dance with you, Rin. You must understand you are for nothing more then sex. If you want love then I must ask you to go look for it somewhere else because you will not get that with me. The only thing you will get is my dick, got it?" Naruto said being blunt, that stupid smile still on his face. Rin was shocked that he had refused her. After all she had never been refused by any other man, and Naruto did say many things to her when they had sex. Some of them being that she was like no other women he had ever slept with. Tears stung her eyes as she pulled away from Naruto's grasp on her shoulder, and she ran crying to her friends. The blonde sighed and began to walk to his next class before he was late.

"Did you have to be so blunt and rude? Honestly, you need to stop with these heart breaks and flings. Every girl falls for you only to be disappointed and it isn't fair to them and you know it." Sasuke came up to him and said. Naruto rolled his eyes so hard it gave him a headache. The Uchiha had the nerve to talk about breaking hearts because they considered it as a sport. Currently Naruto was winning by 4 hearts, 5 counting Rin's. And Sasuke probably broke around 35, making Naruto a man that broke 40 hearts. It was sick to others to think they thought of it as a sport, others admired how they got chicks so easily. Sasuke began to laugh as he knew what he said was a lie, and the blonde laughed too.

"Man Sasuke, you really got me with that one. But enough laughing you bastard, it's making my side hurt." Naruto said as he punched Sasuke in the shoulder. The Uchiha shrugged and rubbed the spot Naruto punched. They walked in silence for a bit as they got closer to their next period class. Naruto stared at the door, knowing that Ibiki was going to put them through hell if they walked in. The bell rung signaling they were late, and that would add on to the punishment. The blonde looked at the raven, both of them thinking the same thing. It would be better to ditch then to face Ibiki's wrath and torture. The man was known to be sadistic, and that made their skin crawl.

"Let's ditch today and go home. Maybe we can go to a party later..." Sasuke suggested as he turned around, walking away from class. Naruto threw his hands behind his head and sped up to Sasuke. Both of them laughed at how they use to ditch class all the time before the Uchiha got in trouble. His father found out he was ditching and threw a fit. He forced Sasuke to go every day, and if he left early he would be punished. But the raven never told what happened when he did ditch, and Naruto would like to keep it that way. Naruto felt a little heat spread through his body as he talked with Sasuke, and he had no clue what it was...but he liked it.


End file.
